bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ven Namikaze
Ven Namikaze (波風 ヴェン, Namikaze Ven), is an honorary member of the 7th Division and former 3rd seat of the 7th, former 8th seat of the 11th; former member of 9th, 4th, and 8th division. Ven is the master of the Namikaze-Ryū and various other styles. }}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Player Ven 158 - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Race Soul - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Birthday February 4th - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Height 183 cm (6') - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Weight 72.6 kg (160 lb) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" align="center" colspan="2" "" |Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Affiliation Gotei 13, Soul Society - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Profession Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Occupation Sword Master - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Occupation Former 3rd Seat of the 7th Division Former 8th Seat of the 11th Division Former member of the 9th, 4th, and 8th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Team None - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Previous Team The Advent Seven - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Division 7th Division - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Base of Operations 7th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" align="center" colspan="2" "" |Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Relatives Shin (brother) Haru (Daughter), Evan (Son) Rhodes (grandson) - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" align="center" colspan="2" "" |Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Shikai Suna - }} } | style="background-color: #918151; color:#000" Bankai None - }} Ven Namikaze (波風 ヴェン, Namikaze Ven), is an honorary member of the 7th Division and former 3rd seat of the 7th, former 8th seat of the 11th; former member of 9th, 4th, and 8th division. Ven is the master of the Namikaze-Ryū and various other styles |} Appearance Ven is a handsome, young looking man. He has crystal azure eyes and blond spiky hair that really has no set position, just spiked randomly. His attire contains a sleeveless black leather zip up shirt that is partially unzipped. His pants are a pair of somewhat loose, tight pants. They are tight around the waist and continue down getting looser. Ven also wears fingerless leather glooves and leather elbow guards. He also has a faded blue splash tattoo. At some point in his lifetime, while training, he suffered a critical blow that scarred his body, leaving a pale pink, jagged scar that runs from his left shoulder down to his left hip. Another scar is on the right side of his body, located just under his shoulder blade. This scar however is an "x" shape, that is roughly 3 inches long on one part and 4 inches long on the other part. Personality Ven is a very down to earth male, though at times he can be very subtle. The individual has trained his mind and body to the point of not truly needing interactions, a shinigami who slays in the shadows. Much like others of his level, he is very perceptive and fast to act in a way that is most befitting for himself; he neither fights for the justice of soul society nor the justice of any other faction. Although his personality may seem cold he is very inviting to those that seek his tutelage, though his strict training has resulted in him being strict as well. History A pure born soul, Ven was left at the door step of an old swordsman in Hokutan, district 3. A very peaceful district, a place one would not find a legendary swordsman. In this time, Ven grew up studying the art of kenjutsu, mastering several different styles: a style revolving around large movements - Tamiya-Ryu (1), a style so fierce it's said to finish an opponent in one move - Jigen-Ryu (2), a style stated to make peace rather than kill - Shinkage-Ryu (3), a style capable of pure destruction - Ono-ha Itto-ryu (4), a style that trains a swordsman to use bo-staffs and halberds - Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu (5), a style that utilizes two swords - Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu (6), and a style so fast it is able to defeat multiple enemies in one swift motion - Muso Jikiden Eishin-ryu (7). It is said that he mastered all seven styles in the course of 300 years. Upon his turning of 380, he was given a katana from his master. It was at that time, that a series of hollow attacks killed his mentor. Later Ven joined up with a group of shinigami, entered the academy, and passed within a 100 years; lacking true skill in everything except zanjutsu and shunpo. 50 years later Ven had already began creating a style of his own, a style that incorporated all seven styles into one. Time passed and soon Ven joined the 9th division, by that time he was already pushing 480 years of age. Once he established himself as a zanjutsu expert, he left the 9th and joined the 11th, where he took on the last name of his late mentor, "Namikaze." It was by this time, Ven grew sick with an unexplainable illness that greatly crippled his battle prowess. Giving up on his skill as a shinigami, he went on to write a book and later have it published, though the book never became mainstream, Ven kept a copy. Finally he joined the 4th division, hanging up his sword to cure himself. Many years had passed, Ven was now 500 years of age, he had managed to retrain his body, and again began working on his own sword style. It wasn't until he joined the 7th division that he had mastered his own style. By this time, he was already 650, time had come and gone. He had mastered 7 sword styles into one, he had published a book, overcame illness, lost many friends, his heart grew cold...and from this anger raged a beast, Suna...a lonely, anger driven spirit. After 30 years his sword once again changed, a mirror of the weapon that once belonged to "Munechika Namikaze," a weapon of infinite nightmare...Mugen. The perfected style soon came to late after the realization of Mugen, the style was named after the late swords master, "Namikaze-Ryu." This style was based on power, speed, precision, a style of peace and destruction. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu master: ''' Ven fights using a sword style he calls Namikaze-Ryu - A style that combines 7 styles into one; speed of the draw, power, destruction, peace, multi-weapon use, etc. The style is much like battōjutsu, however, the user no longer focuses on the draw. They focus mainly on how fast the blade moves. By doing so, they eliminate a stance, and allow for quick lethal swings in an instant. The user utilizes shunpo as a source of momentum and follows up with a powerful, precise swing or draw, in doing so, they are able to focus all the power into the tip of the blade allowing it to virtually split through any defense (depending on level). (The image to the right depicts the performance of Battōjutsu) Zanpakutou '''Suna (砂, Sand): Ven's zanpakūto is a very powerful earth-type zanpakūto, and is renowned for its ultimate defense capabilities. In it's sealed form, Suna 'is a regular katana with an ornate handle. It is carried in a common metal, black painted, sheath. It's handle is green with beads running a DNA pattern to the guard. The guard is made of solid circular piece of gold. While the blade is inverted in color, the sharp side of the blade is coated light gray while the flat side is a polished silver in color. :*'Shikai: It's Shikai command is "'Rage" (激怒, Gekido). The release of this zanpakūto incases Ven in a sphere of super dense sand that then cracks and begins to break down, slowly caving in while amber colored spiritual pressure shines outward until all the sand has fallen to the ground. Even after the shell of sand is gone, Ven may still glow for a few seconds. : '''''Shikai Special Ability: When released, '''Suna '''and the sheath breaks down and turns into a vast, large massive accumulation of sand that flows around the user. When released, the user is able to freely control the sand by either thought or motion of any part of the users body (directly consented by the users mind; this means it will not travel off course if the user twitches). The sands can travel as fast as the users shunpo speed; thus giving it a massive advantage over opponents who may be slower. While the zanpakuto is released it's possibilities of use are endless. The user is able to essentially mkay anything he desires, making it very versatile for any situation; making it a very unique zanpakuto. The zanpakuto has the ability to form anything by the users thought/will (I.E. A hand, wall, shield, sword, thorns, waves, etc.). The user is essentially able to attack or defend at will, create more sand by using previously formed sand and digging into the ground or walls, the essential strength of walls or barriers are determined by how many times the sand is layered (the density is affected by how tightly packed the minerals of the sand are). Resealing '''Suna '''does not cause the sand to disappear, nor any standing structures that were previously fo